


Heat

by woosite



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha San, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Verse, Smut, Stroking, Wolf Sex, omega wooyoung, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosite/pseuds/woosite
Summary: in which wooyoung goes into heat in san's bedroom.





	Heat

**_heat_**

_ **top!san** _

_ **bottom!woo**_

wooyoung hasn't been feeling his best ever since yesterday. he knew his first heat was coming and he grew sick at the thought about it. wooyoung was aware that he was a beautiful omega and could have any other wolf he wanted, but he only had eyes for one. the alpha of his pack, san.

he pushed away his thoughts and feelings and focused on the street before him. he had just gone to buy some stuff that san had asked him to go get.

it was already dark so he sped up towards san's house.

when he got there he knocked on the door, "you know you don't have to knock wooyoung," san yelled from inside. "o-okay," wooyoung shyly walked inside. he didn't know why he was acting this way but something inside him felt weird.

san walked towards him and smiled at him as he got the stuff he bought, "thanks," he said as he ruffled his hair, wooyoung blushing at his gesture. "no problem," wooyoung shyly said. "alright since it's getting pretty dark why don't you go sleep in my room, i'd let you sleep in one of the other's rooms but that wouldn't be a good idea," san offered. san has known wooyoung for years now and was pretty close to him more than the other members, but he was barely recruited into his pack so he hadn't had the time to set up a room for him just yet.

wooyoung nodded as he went upstairs, following san from behind.

— 

"there," san said as he had placed the new white sheets on his bed. the other ones were blue and he didn't like them anymore and wanted a change.

"where are you gonna sleep," wooyoung asked. "don't worry i'll be staying downstairs since i have stuff to do," he reassured him.

"mm, well goodnight." wooyoung smiled warmly.

san's heart sank, his eyes widening at wooyoung's beauty.

he wasn't going to lie, he's always had an eye for wooyoung. his wolf practically itched to claim him as his but he pushed away the thought.

"sleep well youngie," he said and walked away, closing the door behind him.

wooyoung stood their for a bit until he got a tiny shock of pain from his abdomen. "what the—" he said. he looked towards the door and brushed away the feeling.

he sighed, walking towards the bed, snuggling into san's sheets. the pillows smelled like him and he was completely infatuated by it. he grinned and was then whisked away into the moonlight's darkness.

wooyoung was aware of his heat coming but what he didn't expect, was for it to come this fast.

—

**wooyoung**

wooyoung whimpered in agony at the pain shooting from his core, letting out choked out groans from withstanding the tension in his body. he arched his back trying to break the strain of heat coming from that area, begging for a sense of relief. he felt like he was being engulfed in flames, the pain burning his insides.

sweat trailed down from every part of his body. it ached badly, he couldn't help but grind down onto the sheets trying to relieve the pain. taking a deep breathe he gripped on the sheets. he was rock hard and begged for any type of friction against his member. his hole felt empty, slick running slowly down his legs. he was going through his first heat cycle, and if it couldn't get any worse, right in san's bedroom with the new sheets he had just bought.

"f-fuck, why fucking now," the thought made him whine loudly. he was disgusted at his actions. he didn't want to be in heat, not now. it literally felt like he was dying. the fact that he was spread out in san's sheets turned him on even more, knowing he's always had a craving for the alpha. the pain shot up higher at wooyoung's thoughts. he didn't want it , but he needed to be fucked, he needed a knot for his ache to go away.

tired of the lack of relief he was getting he released his grasp from the bed and rubbed his fingers against his hole and moaned at the pleasure he was obtaining. he rubbed and rubbed desperately, eyes closed with an annoyed expression on his face until it wasn't enough.

"for fuck sakes," he pushed his finger deep in his throbbing hole, going faster. he seeked his release wanting to finally get this over with. "a— ahh, please" he moaned. he was growing irritated, he needed something bigger to soothe his need.

**san**

"hey wooyoung! breakfast is ready" san shouted hoping wooyoung would hear. none of the pack members were here since they had stuff to do but san didn't mind it. he waited a little longer being sure the younger was maybe on his way downstairs but started getting a little concerned so he decided to just personally go upstairs, bringing a glass of cold water with him knowing the younger didn't look nor act like he was in a good state last night. "mm, he must be sick or something," he thought.

**wooyoung**

wooyoung heard san calling him but he completely ignored him as he slipped a second finger in his hole. "mm, y-yes, oh g-god" he breathed out sharply. the pleasure shooting in his core was a relief to his sexual needs. he continued to finger himself as he writhed himself in pleasure on his bed. all of a sudden, wooyoung scented something overly attractive, his eyes turning silver from the strange aroma that was putting him into a state of euphoria. his pheromones were going crazy, the pain growing stronger knocking any sense of relief he was getting. but before he could bring back the feeling he once was getting, he heard the door open with a loud bang.

**san (previously)**

san began walking up the stairs until he got a wave of pleasure coming from his inner wolf. he dropped the glass he was holding and covered his nose and mouth. the scent coming from upstairs was enough for him to know wooyoung was going through his heat. "mm," he muffled against his hand. san's eyes were wide, he didn't know what to do. he was at the verge of losing himself and being swallowed up by his wolf who only happened to crave one one thing: the sweet taste of an omega.

he gripped onto the railing, trying his best to restrain himself from pacing up the stairs and fucking the life out of wooyoung.

he suddenly heard a silent moan coming from his room. he suddenly remembered that wooyoung was in his room. the idea of wooyoung moaning against his sheets made his eyes turn blue, a strong blue. one that would only appear when his lustful desires were being triggered. 

san suddenly let the hand that was covering his nose fall back down with his other hand that stopped gripping the rail. he now had a sinister smirk on his face, his black hair strands hiding his blue eyes. san couldn't take the scent anymore and paced up the stairs to see his little omega.

—

san took his last step in front of his room door. the scent had already had his mind drowsy, his member was leaking precum already. he pushed the door open loudly, seeing wooyoung on his bed moaning with three fingers inside him.

the younger's face was covered in sweat, his hair covering his silver eyes, some wet strands sticking to his face. his eyes were open, staring at him in shock, with his mouth hanging open. "s-san, i-," the sounds coming out of from wooyoung's mouth made san get harder, his eyes practically glowing blue.

his hand slowly crept down to the bulge in his pants. he rubbed it roughly as he watched wooyoung whimper and moan in pleasure. he walked closer to his bed, taking painfully small steps inside his room. the closer he got to the bed the harder he got. wooyoung whined as he got closer knowing the effect san had on him was fatal."san please, help me" wooyoung desperately whined. at this point, wooyoung forgot about everything around him, his mindset clouded. he only needed one thing.

"san, i-i need your knot, give it to m-me," wooyoung begged. san moaned at his words. he took off his shirt, climbing on top of the bed, "come here baby," he smirked, gesturing wooyoung to come close to him. wooyoung slowly crawled over to san knowing he couldn't resist him.

san pierced his eyes through wooyoung's as he gently took his finger and placing it on his mouth, sucking hard. he took it out, saliva dripping from it. he brought it down, still mainting eye contact with the younger as he slowly insterted it inside him. wooyoung threw his head back with his mouth wide open. "fu- more, i need more" wooyoung begged in pleasure.

san kissed and bit down into his neck as he slammed his finger in wooyoung's tight wet hole. "i need you, i need you inside me s-san, please," wooyoung said through cut out moans. san smirked at his omega desperately wanting him and pushed in four fingers as he slammed wooyoung's hole with his fingers.

"oh g-god! d-don't stop keeping fucking going," wooyoung yelled out, staring intensly at san's blue eyes with his. san on the other hand was fighting the urge to mark him right then and there. from all the biting, he only seemed to want to sink his canines onto his neck and claim him as his. he wanted to watch wooyoung beg for him. he wanted to let the rest of the pack know that wooyoung was now his. san bit his bottom lip, licking wooyoung's neck with his tongue and nipped it with his teeth. "san p-please, i need your knot" wooyoung whimpered.

san snapped out of his thoughts looking at wooyoung. san was back in his judgement. he knew wooyoung was in heat, the scent still driving him mad. he knew wooyoung's judgement was clouded by it. if he continued he would take wooyoung's virginity and san was unsure if that's what he wanted, although he knew wooyoung's feelings towards him. "wooyoung, i can't do this to you," san whispered out.

wooyoung's eyes turned into a brighter silver and grabbed the back of san's neck, pushing him towards him. "fuck me, i want it. you know i want this, you better than anyone know how i feel about you," he pleaded. san stared at his eyes.

"fine, if that's what we both want," san's eyes turned blue again as he pushed down wooyoung into his bed harshly as he hovered over him, dropping his head to kiss him hard. wooyoung moans, pushing his hips up to grind on his lower half. san ran his fingers up wooyoung's body and pinched his nipples. wooyoung groaned as san reached closer to nibble on his neck, his scent whisking away his thoughts, his canines shooting out causing him to pool back abruptly so he doesn't bite him.

wooyoung notices his hesitation and pulls him back down again, running his hands down his back. he roughly pushes up adding more friction between each other and moans. san let's out a breathy laugh, kissing his neck. san's hand reaches down, pulling the younger's trousers down, and wraps his hand around wooyoung's member. wooyoung's body stiffens and immediatly pushes his hips up so he moves in his hand. "do something," wooyoung begs. san grips him tighter and begins stroking him. the younger moans softly and san's wolf gets all tense inside, knowing how bad he's wanted this.

wooyoung's moans are addicting and beautiful as they come one after the other. san's member begs for attention but ignores it. wooyoung's moans are more pleasurable than he could ever imagine. "fuck san," he moans loudly, his head to the side breathing franatically, moving his hips up at san's every stroke, scratching his finger nails up his back leaving red marks.

unable to take the pressure anymore san grabs both of their dicks on one hand, stroking them together quickly. san averts his focus on wooyoung as he watches him throw his head back gasping and bucking his hips. the pleasure of his skin rubbing against his and the sight of him writhing in pleasure beneath me is enough to make both of them cum but they hold on. 

wooyoung glances at san, his canines are sticking out of his mouth. "s-san are you o-okay," wooyoung asks out in a whimper as san picks up the pace on their members. "i'm going to c-c-cum," wooyoung starts shaking beneath him gripping the sheets and turning his neck to the side again. just before they both can cum, san couldn't hold his temptation anymore. "fuck, im sorry," san says before leaning down and sinking his canines into wooyoung's neck.

a wave of pain and pleasure hits through the younger and he gasps out for air. "fuuuuuck! s-san!" he moans loudly, sinking his nails in san's back roughly, arching his body up. san growls pushing him back on the bed firmly, his teeth still inside wooyoung. san moans from the taste of him, he tastes so sweet and his wolf was ecstatic, seething in bliss. wooyoung shut his eyes and bit down on his lip harshly, containing the pain.

san pulls them out of him, wooyoung groaning at the loss of contact. "t-that felt .. so good," wooyoung said as blood trailed down his collarbone. wooyoung couldn't seem to describe how that felt, panting, his eyes full of love and lust.

san bends down, licking up the younger's blood from his collarbone, moaning at the taste.

"san," wooyoung says as he reaches towards his face and locks his eyes with his. "fuck me now, i desperately want you," wooyoung whispers huskily. san smirks at his little omega's command, surprised from the gush of confidence he's been getting. "gladly," san says before bringing his body up, taking his trousers off and pulling the younger's down from his knees completely and positioning himself between the younger's pretty legs. wooyoung bites his lip at the sight, knowing he's finally going to get the relief he wanted.

san gives wooyoung one more look, and pushes into him roughly without warning. "a-aaaah, fuck san!"

once san was fully inside him, a tear escapes wooyoung's eye, feeling like he's been ripped open. san bends down and kisses him tenderly. after wooyoung felt like he was adjusted, he opened his mouth. "m-move," he begged.

san hummed in approval and slammed into him, wooyoung throws his head back and grips onto the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. his core was exploding with pleasure. "you like that," san whispers in his ear. wooyoung moans, "f-fuck yeah, f-faster," san smirks, "alright baby," he says huskily as he picks up his pace. wooyoung was aware that san had inhumane strength since he's an alpha, so the moment san had picked up his speed, wooyoung was seeing white dots. he was hitting his walls roughly and all he could do was shut his eyes and wither in pleasure.

san repeats the same movements, slamming into him. his tip brushes a spot that makes wooyoung gasp. "o-oh , there, right there," wooyoung moans. san grins and grips his hands on his waist as he pushes into him. "ahhh, yes, right there s-san!" he pulls wooyoung's hips up so it hits right on his prostate. "fuck! shit! fuck!" wooyoung screams, pushing his hips up and down meeting san's every thrust. both of them moan at the pleasure shooting inside them. wooyoung screams and moans uncontrollably, his mouth open yelling san's name.

"god, you're so fucking tight!" san says as wooyoung gasps. san moans in response and starts stroking wooyoung's neglected member. "fuck me, h-harder," wooyoung screams, needing him to thrust into him harder. san's eye's are insanely bright and wooyoung moans, knowing his wolf is in control. san pounds into him hard and fast as wooyoung gasps out his name, the older stroking his dick relentlessly. "you love this don't you," san growls, voice deep. wooyoung pants and moans as san hits his spot. "i- i fucking love it!," wooyoung let's out a high pitched moan signaling he was hitting right at his sweet spot.

"san, i-i'm gunna cum!" he warns gasping for air knowing he's about to be knotted. he lets out a long moan as he releases. san groans, slaming into him one last time and cums inside him. san lowers himself down again and quickly sinks his teeth into his collarbone, missing his taste. "f-fuck," wooyoung yells. san moans and soon pulls out both his canines.

he waits sometime, knotting wooyoung in the process. the younger let's out a low whimper as san removes himself from him. "fuck, that was extremely hot," san laughs. both breathing hard as he places his forehead against wooyoung's. "i love you so much," san blurts out. wooyoung's eyes widen at san's confession and smiles warmly. "so do i, so fucking much," he says as he snuggled into san's neck, his eyes turning from silver to yellow from being newly marked.

san stared at him in awe, smiling at the thought of finally having claimed the omega as his and his only.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also from my wattpad book “sex drive | woosan”, you can see the rest of my au’s on there. once again, i appreciate all you sinners ;)


End file.
